OffLimits
by Unknown Writer 13
Summary: Bella is in love with Jasper Whitlock. And has been ever since he moved to the town of Forks. Only one problem he is dating her sister Alice
1. Chapter 1

Off-limits – Chapter 1

I do not own anything involving Twilight because if I did Jasper and Bella would be madly in love!

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Sawn but everyone just calls me Bella. I like Bella so much better. I consider myself very plain. I have average curly brown hair, it's not the frizzy curly but that wavy curly. My sister would never allow me to look a mess. I have brown eyes that's my friends say are bright and inviting. I don't know what they are talking about. I'm 16 and a sophomore at Forks High School. I'm the youngest in my family. Well not really youngest since I have a twin but we look nothing alike.

My twin would be Emmett McCarthy Swan. While I'm small and thin. He is this tall massive brick. But he has to be the sweetest person I have ever known. It he is like a giant teddy bear it's so cute! We do have one thing in common he has this short curly brown hair. That we both got from our father. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Rosalie Hale. O my god is she beautiful. She has this amazing wavy long blonde hair. And violet eyes. I've never seen anyone with that color eyes it just makes her even more amazing. She is also the captain of the cheerleading squad while Emmett plays for the football team. They have been together for 4 years.

My other sibling would be my older sister Mary Alice Swan. But do not call her Mary she only goes by her middle name Alice. She is 17 and a junior in high school. She is shorter than me so you would think she was my younger sister. She had a horrible bubble gum accident when she was little and had to cut her hair short and ever since then she has had this short black spiky hair. It looks great on her. She is part of the drama department at our school she is in charge on costume design she loves everything fashion. She is also in a relationship. She is dating Jasper Whitlock. They have been together for about 1 year.

I've been insanely jealous ever since they started dating I have this massive crush on Jasper. Everything about him is amazing. He has this amazing honey blonde hair that falls perfectly into his eyes. And his eyes are these amazing blue color I could just get lost in them forever. He moved here about a year and a half ago he is from the South and he has this adorable southern accent. He calls me darling. I think it's only to be polite since I'm his girlfriend's younger sister. That's all I'll ever be. He is also on the football team with my brother so they are best friends as well.

And of course before you assume I'm the awkward fifth wheel there is my best friend Edward Masen. And no we are not dating we gave it a try but I see him too much of a big brother. Now don't get me wrong he is hot. With his 'I just rolled out of bed and didn't bother brushing my hair' look. He moved here when him and I were about 13 from Chicago. I know he misses it but I think he is slowly starting to like Forks. He plays football as well he is the quarterback for our team. He is so fast and quick it's like watching a little dot fly across the field.

I do have a boyfriend now thou. His name is Jacob Black. His dad and my dad are best friends. He is part of the Indian Tribe that lives in La Push, he has this amazing dark olive colored skin. We started dating about 3 months ago. I figured I couldn't waste my life waiting away for Jasper to finally notice me. I mean come on compared to Alice I'm not that great looking. He doesn't go to the same school as me he goes to the high school in La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Off-Limits – Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight, or anything involving Twilight

BPOV

Today is the first day of school. UGH! I can't stand school I hate having to sit around and watch Jasper and Alice be the "cutest" couple ever. It's sickening because I wish it was me. Before I could even start feeling sad about myself my phone started vibrating.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Wake up princess I'll be at your house in twenty minutes_

Edward is driving me to school this semester because I don't want to ride to school with Alice and Jasper. And if it would be even worse riding with Emmett and Rose. So Edward and I decided to ride to school together since we were still best friends. Edward knows about the Jasper think. I never told him but he figured it out on himself. He is smart like that sometimes I feel like he can read minds.

Since I only had twenty minutes I got out of bed quickly and took a shower in my bathroom.

My parents are semi rich and can afford a house where each of us kids has our own bathrooms. My dad is the police chief of the town and your probably thinking that can't make a lot of money. But my mom use to be a Broadway star. She was in so many plays that she was able to save up every dollar she ever made during her time to afford this great life. Also my dad came into a large amount of money when his parents died.

Once I got out of the shower I went over to my closet and got out the outfit that Alice had picked out for me the day before. She understood my style of clothing so she never forced me into some hot pink tank top. Instead today she picked out regular skinny jeans that had a rip on the knee. A black Van Halen t-shirt. With black converse and a cute black headband with a bow on top. I found it a cute outfit Alice said it was a perfect throw back outfit that looked great on my body. I grabbed my backpack which was nothing more than a black messenger bag. And made my way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

Alice was already downstairs, she was dressed in skinny jeans with black Uggs, and a hot pink long sleeve shirt and her black North Face over it. She had a pink headband in her hair as well. She loved headbands she though they made outfits flow better. I never understood her logic of fashion. But I just went along with it.

"Moring Bella, are you riding with me today or is your second boyfriend picking you up?" She said with so much excitement it scared me. Who could be this excited at this time in the morning and on the first day of school.

"Edward is picking me up. He texted me a couple minutes ago he should be here soon." I replied back, completely ignoring her comment about Edward being my second boyfriend.

"You two are so cute together I will never understand why you broke up." She replied, I couldn't tell her that I was secretly in love with her boyfriend I feel she would get mad.

Luckily I heard a knock at the door I sprinted to the door hoping it was Edward this way I could get away from Alice quickly before she brought up why Edward and I broke up. I ripped open the door and came face to face with Jasper. He looked amazing as always. He had dark jeans with a long sleeve black shirt and black converse. He looked amazing.

"Morning darling, how are you today?" He said with his amazing southern accent.

"I..I… um …. I'm good how are you?" I always had trouble talking to him. I don't know what it was. Luckily Alice came bouncing into the living room.

"Jasper! O how I've missed you so much!" She squealed

"Hun I just saw you yesterday it isn't that much to miss." He said, something was off today he didn't seem as happy as he usually did. It was weird.

Just then Edward pulled into the driveway, I said a quick goodbye to Alice and Jasper and sprinted to the door. He was already waiting outside of his Silver Volvo holding open the passenger door. He looked amazing as well his hair was a complete mess and he was wearing jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Which made his eyes pop more. Once in the car he started asking me about my morning.

"So princess did you see your future love Jasper this morning? I say you did see him judging from the major blush on your cheeks. Or are you just excited to see me?" He said the last part with a wink. Edward still had a minor thing for me. I felt bad, he could obviously find someone else. He was the quarterback for the team and had amazing looks. His dad was a huge lawyer in town while his mom was an amazing interior decorator.

"Of course my blush is for you silly." I said with a little laugh but I knew he saw right through my lie.

We were soon at the school and made our way to homeroom to get our schedule for the day.

**Period 1 – Accounting/Finance**

**Period 2 – Statistics**

**Period 3 – Spanish 1**

**Period 4 – U.S History 1918 to Present**

**Period 5 – Lunch/Study**

**Period 6 – Marketing**

**Period 7 – Calculus**

I was so excited about my schedule I planned to go into business so I was trying to take as many math and business classes as I could. My school was run like a college so after Christmas Vacation we would have a new schedule where it would have more business classes. I only took U.S History because it was one of the only classes that can be taken by anyone and I heard Jasper was taking the class and I wanted to be in the same class as him. Edward got his schedule and I looked to see if we had any classes together.

**Period 1 – Biology**

**Period 2 – Allied Health**

**Period 3 – Human Anatomy**

**Period 4 – U.S History 1918 to Present**

**Period 5 – Lunch/Study**

**Period 6 – Gym**

**Period 7 – Calculus**

Edward wanted to become a doctor or an athletic trainer when he grew up hence all his medical type classes. I was excited he was taking U.S History with me. We had picked classes when we were still dating so we tried being in classes together. I figured after we broke up he would want to change his schedule. But now I wouldn't have to sit through a whole period with Jasper. But I shouldn't get ahead of myself I'm not even sure he was going to be in the class.

I grabbed my bag said a quick goodbye to Edward and made my way to Accounting.


	3. Chapter 3

Off-Limits – Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, but I really wish I did, mostly just Jasper

JPOV

Ugh! I can't stand going to school. It's just so boring. I wanted to sleep in today but I was awoken by an phone call from Alice. I like her a lot but there is no need to call at 6 in the morning to make sure our outfits don't clash. Really! Really! So unnecessary.

Once I got dressed I went outside to the garage. I so badly wanted to drive my motorcycle to school today. But I knew Alice would never get on it. She feared it would mess up her hair. So I climbed into my black Dodge Charger. I didn't mind driving it but I felt more free on my motorcycle. So I made my way to Alice's house hoping she would be ready by the time I got there. I knocked on the front door and Bella answered the door.

Man did she look amazing. She had a Van Halen shirt on which just made me want to drool. I mean come on a girl with great taste of music. I bet she wouldn't mind riding on the back of my motorcycle. Sometime I think I asked out the wrong Swan. I mean Alice was great and all but Bella was just amazing.

"Hello darling, how are you today?" I said with a smile I loved calling her darling, she was the only one I would ever call it.

"I..I… um …. I'm good how are you?" As she spoke her cheeks became redder. Man do I love when that happens. She was so beautiful. I was about to reply when Alice came bouncing into the room. Who bounces this early in the morning.

"Jasper! O how I've missed you so much!" She squealed

"Hun I just saw you yesterday it isn't that much to miss." It was kind of annoying how she acted some times. But I put up with it, I mean if I couldn't get Bella then Alice was just as great.

Just than Edward pulled into the driveway and Bella said a quick quiet goodbye and ran off to the car. I wish I could be Edward some times. I know they aren't dating anymore but he still got to kiss her. While I will never get that chance.

"Well Alice are you ready to go?" I said, with a smile I knew how excited she was for school.

"YUP!" she replied and walked quickly to my car. We didn't talk much during the ride to school she was busy drawing a new outfit in her sketch book. I do admire that about her she has a dream that she plans to fulfill.

We made it to homeroom to get our schedules.

**Period 1 – U.S History 1612 to 1918**

**Period 2 – European History 1**

**Period 3 – Spanish 1**

**Period 4 – U.S History 1918 to Present**

**Period 5 – Lunch/Study**

**Period 6 – English **

**Period 7 – Gym**

I had my own dreams like Alice. I wanted to become a hisH

history teacher. I loved everything about history it was amazing learning about the past. I glanced over at Alice's schedule

**Period 1 – English**

** Period 2 – Music**

** Period 3 – Art**

** Period 4 – Drama**

** Period 5 – Lunch/Study**

** Period 6 – Chorus**

** Period 7 – Spanish 2 **

She had such weird classes but since our school didn't offer much in the arts department she made do with what she could. Luckily we didn't have any classes together. I wonder if I will have any classes with Bella.

I need to stop thinking about her I'm with Alice not Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Off-Limits – Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight….sadly

So I'm changing one small thing in the story. Jasper and Alice are going to be seniors in high school, while Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Rose are all going to be juniors. It just made more sense to me that way.

BPOV

I got to Accounting just in time. There was only one seat left next to Mike Newton. He was a nice kid but he didn't understand that I just wanted to be friends.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner together Friday night?" He said with a wink.

"Mike I have a boyfriend and you know that." It was very frustrating him always asking.

Before he could even say anything the teacher came in and began the lesson. The teacher just review stuff that we should of learned in the year before. Mostly common sense stuff. And she passed out a syllabus so we knew what was expected of us during this semester. She said the class was fairly easy as long as we took notes.

My next class was Statistics which it turned out Emmett was in. I was so excited because this teacher made us sit alphabetically. So of course Emmett and I sat next to each other. Emmett wanted to go into Sports Management. So me and him would be seeing a lot of each other in different classes which was great.

"Hey Jelly Bean! How is my favorite twin doing on this lovely day?" He said with a smile. My brother was such a goof ball. He loved making awkward moments fun.

"Well Emmy considering I'm your only twin that would have to mean I'm your favorite. But my day was good. How come I didn't see you this morning when I left for school?" I asked even thou I already knew the answer.

"Well sissy if you must know I spent the night at Rose's her parents are out of town so we had the whole house to our selves….. If you know what I mean." He said this with a wink and I knew I was going to be sick he kept talking about it. I hated knowing about my sibling's sex lives. Since I was friends with Rose it was weird. And then I had a crush on Jasper.

Luckily the teacher began talking before I had to listen to any more. The teacher droned on about useless information. I never understood the need for the first week of school. Seriously the teachers should just email us the syllabus before the beginning of school. This way we wouldn't have to listen to them talk and read from the paper in front of them. It was just boring.

Soon the bell rang and I said bye to Emmett and headed to Spanish. I was taking Spanish so I would be able to branch out and do business in other countries. I always knew I wanted to see the world. Or at least somewhere outside of Forks. I walked into class and nearly fainted.

There sitting in the back of the class was Jasper and of course it was the only seat open so I had no choice but to sit next to him. I whispered a quick hi and soon the teacher walked in before he could continue the conversation. But soon I felt a note be pushed in front of me from Jasper…..Just great.

**Hey I didn't know you were taking Spanish! What other classes are you taking?**

I smiled at him actually caring what classes but soon pushed that thought aside thinking he was only being nice because I was Alice's sister.

_I have Accounting, Statistics, U.S History, Marketing and Calculus. What classes do you have?_

When he read my classes a smile slowly spread across his face. Hmm I wonder why.

**Well I have U.s History, European History, U.S history again, English, and gym. Maybe we have the same U.S History class. Wouldn't that be great two classes together? We could do homework together…. I mean only if you want.**

I had to smile at that maybe he actually did want to spend time with me not just because I was Alice's sister.

_Of course I would Jasper…_

__**So next week Alice is going to some fashion thing in Seattle and I thought maybe we could get dinner or do something together.**

OMG I was freaking out did Jasper Whitlock just ask me on a date! No he couldn't be he was dating Alice they have been together for a year.He was just trying to be nice that's all. Or maybe he didn't want to be lonely but still I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being alone with Jasper. Without Alice jumping into the room.

_Umm sure I'd love to. I bet it would be fun… what did you have in mind?_

He chuckled a little before writing his answer.

** O don't worry I got something planned it's gonna be a surprise**

The bell rang before I could answer; he offered to walk me to class the next class since we had it together. We walked in silence till we got there; since Edward was in the class he saved me a seat next to him**. **Meaning I wouldn't get to sit next to Jasper, I was a little sad on the inside.

Edward whispered at me, "Why are you so smiley?"

"Jasper asked to hang out next week while Alice is gone!" I said with a smile

He didn't answer he just had an upset look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Off-Limits Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay in getting the new chapter out a lot has been going on in college.

I do not own anything of twilight…sadly

EPOV

I couldn't believe it that jerk Jasper was taking her out while Alice was out of town. I bet he wasn't going to even tell Alice. Everyone knew he had a "thing" for Bella. Well minus Alice she was so clueless when it came to that. Sometimes I just wished I could tell her about Jasper's crush on Bella. I mean I understand him looking at other girls but really Alice's sister was just going over the line. Plus Bella had a boyfriend. Sure her boyfriend was scum I mean he was cheating on her with Leah. But Bella didn't know that and I didn't have the heart to tell her. Plus why would she believe me it was a common known fact that I still had feelings for Bella, I mean come on I was in love with her. But she broke up with me, I'll never understand why she did I thought we were great together. Everyone thought we were great together.

At the end of the day Bella met me at my car we were supposed to go to her house to watch movies we always did stuff together.

"Hey Eddie, I was wondering if we could cancel movies tonight and you drop me off in La Push. I haven't seen Jake in forever and I really miss him." She said this with this adorable puppy dog look on her face.

I knew I couldn't say no to her so I just nodded my head and she climbed into the car. She was bouncing with excitement. I wish she still acted like that when it came to me.

I know I should probably move on I mean she is with Jake now there is nothing I can do, it just hurts so much seeing the one you love with someone else.

Once I dropped her off I headed home said hello to my mom. She was such a great mom she became a stay at home mom when I was about 7. She felt she needed to be home with me more. But I never talked to anyone when I was home I just went to my room and locked myself away playing my piano.

Once in my room I went to my bathroom and grabbed the pill bottle and took a couple of pills to calm my nerves. I was so upset about the Bella and Jasper thing. And the Jake cheating on Bella thing. Ugh why did everything involve her?

I wish she would just love me back


	6. Chapter 6

Off-Limits Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

BPOV

I was so excited I got to see Jake today he went away this summer to some camp that he was the counselor at. I knew they learned about the traditional ways of the Native Americans. But that was all I knew about, he never really talked about it. I never understood why.

I went into his house and made my way up to his room. When I started hearing giggling, I figured it was his sister Rebecca so I thought nothing of it. Until I got into his room.

There was Jake on top of another girl making out. She was in nothing but little shorts and her bra, while he was in nothing but his boxers. Her hand was missing in his boxers. I made a small whimper noises and her turned around and saw me for the first time. That's when I saw her face it was Leah, a girl that went to the camp with him.

"Bella wait it's not what it looks like. It was an accident she means nothing." But I didn't want to hear it I ran from the house. While he chased after me shouting my name.

I walked along the road crying. I couldn't believe it Jake was cheating on me. With that Leah girl, I remember he told me about her once how she was just some plain girl that meant nothing that he only saw as a sister. Well if that's how he treats sisters than that is just gross.

I can't believe it after everything we did together. I mean I slept with him before he went to camp. I thought it would help him remember me and be more excited to see me. I guess it did nothing but make him want to get with Leah.

As I was walking a motorcycle rode by but then it stopped and turned around. The rider stopped the bike in front of me and took of their helmet. It was Jasper.

"Bella darling what are you doing walking alone?" I loved hearing him talk it was always such a caring tone in his voice.

"I went to see Jake because I missed him and he was with Leah they were in his bed….." I burst into tears after that.

"Come on darling I'll take care of you." He grabbed my hand and led me to his motorcycle and handed me a helmet.

He helped me climb onto the bike. He kicked the bike to life and made took off down the road. I couldn't see anything my eye sight was blurred by my tears. But soon the bike stopped and I looked where we were. We were outside his house. I had only been here once, and that was when he invited the whole group over for a movie night. I knew Alice came here a lot since his dad was always out of town. His dad was a big movie director so he was off in LA and other towns looking for a new star. Jasper's mom had stayed in Texas she didn't want to leave her mom and dad behind so his parents got a divorce. I knew he went to visit her for two weeks every summer.

The house had two parts to it the main house which was made completely out of stone it was beautiful and in the back was a small wood cottage this is where Jasper lived. His dad always had a different star coming in and out of the house at all hours of the night so Jasper wanted a place of his own so he didn't have to hear the "auditions".

"Jasper what are we doing here? I thought you would of brought me home" I asked sure I was excited to be here but I didn't understand why.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't have wanted to go home since I just dropped Alice off and Emmett was there along with Rose. I figured you didn't want to explain to everyone what happened. Maybe you need some time to relax." He said with a smile, he was so sweet and caring. "Come on darling we can watch movies until you're calm and then I'll bring you home."

I just nodded I've never spent time alone with Jasper. I was so excited. Sure we were just watching movies but still. We made our way to the cottage and into the little movie part of it where there was a black love seat and two individual seats with giant plasma screen TV surrounded by towers of movies. They were all old west and history movies. But spending time with Jasper I've learned to find old west movies cool.

He picked out The Dark Command staring John Wayne; he was Jasper's favorite actor in western movies. He sat down on the love seat and I made my way over to an individual.

"Darling what are you doing you can come sit over here with me." He said with a chuckle

I sat down next to him and he put an arm around me. I felt so special, it was just Jasper and me and he was being so sweet to me. We watched the movie, it was about a girl Mary who married a school teacher but it turned out he wasn't a school teacher but he was actually an outlaw who was attacking both the North and the South during the Civil War. Jasper seemed so happy watching it. But sitting with his arm wrapped around me I slowly became tired and never saw the end of the movie.

JPOV

I couldn't believe that Jake could cheat on her. She was such an amazing girl. I looked over at her during the movie and saw that she had fallen asleep. I chuckled a little she looked so cute and peaceful sleeping.

"Jasper you're so amazing" She said in her sleep.

My heart fluttered a little Bella was thinking about me while she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Off-Limits Chapter 7

I don't own a single thing of Twilight

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I tried getting up but couldn't there was something pinning me down to a warm object. I turned my head and realized it was Jasper I guess we had both fallen asleep while watching the movie. Then I heard a voice that made me panic.

"Jasper, hunny!" It was Alice.

"Jasper! Jasper! Wake up Alice is outside!" I shouted and shook him. If Alice saw this she would get so mad at me.

"Darling be quiet I'm trying to sleep." As he said this he pulled me closer to him. Sure I was excited but Alice was right outside.

"Jasper! Alice is outside!" I said to him again this time he woke up

"What do you mean Alice is outside, she is going to kill me I was supposed to be at your house at 5 and it's now….7 fuck she is going to kill me!" He jumped up and straightened out his shirt and headed toward the door.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock! You were supposed to be at my house at 5. Why the hell are you still here! Ugh I can't believe you! What were you doing that was so important that you forgot about me…..? WHOSE SHOES ARE THOSE! DO YOU HAVE A GIRL IN HERE? O MY GOD ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I could hear her shouting, she sounded so mad. I've never heard her that mad before.

"Alice it's only Bella I picked her up when I saw her walking along the side of the road."

"Bella!" she then ran into the room I was in. "Why were you walking along the side of the road? You said you were going to Jake's" She still seemed mad she probably thought I was sleeping with her boyfriend and not with Jake.

"Alice, Jake was cheating on her she walked in on him and Leah in an interesting situation. I didn't think it was best for me to bring her home right away. I thought she just needed to be alone. I'm sorry I should of texted you or called you. But we were watching a movie and fell asleep and we just woke up when you were knocking on the door." The more he talked the more calm she seemed to become. He always seemed to have that effect on people, he was able to change their emotions.

"O Bella I'm so sorry I can't believe I just thought the worse of you. I mean come on you're my sister you would never do that to me. And Jasper you're so kind taking care of Bella like that o Jasper I love you!" I stood there shocked I knew this was the first time she had ever said this to him I wondered if he was going to say it back.

"I should get going guys. Thanks Jasper for taking care of me." I quickly ran out of there I didn't want to hear if he would say it back.

I walked along the road knowing I didn't want to go home. Luckily I knew right down the road was Edward's house and I knew he would be there. I knocked on the door and Edward's mom answered

"Hello Mrs. Masen, is Edward home?" I don't know why I asked I knew what her answer would be.

"O Bella sweetie you know you can call me Elizabeth. He is upstairs in his room playing the piano like always." She said with a smile she was such a sweet women. "Will you be joining us for dinner Bella, Edward Sr. will be returning home from a convention and I know he would love to see you too."

"I'd love to stay Elizabeth. Thank you for inviting me." I slowly made my way up the grand stair case. And at the top of the stairs was Edward's floor. It only had three doors, his bathroom, his bedroom, and a room for him to have friends over and watch movies. I want to the door leading into his room.

His bedroom was always so amazing one wall was all glass windows that had a view of the forest it was beautiful at night when the moon shined in. His walls were white and he had hard wood floors. He had a small black desk in one corner and his massive king size bed covered in a black and white comforter. His parents bought him the king size bed when me and him turned 12 since we would always try sleeping in his twin size bed but we didn't fit in it anymore. On one of the walls was a black door which I knew would lead me to him. Behind that door was Edward's music room.

I opened the door and there he was sitting at his piano playing a beautiful tone.

"Bella! What are you doing here I thought you were at Jake's" He seemed happy to have me there.

"Jake was busy…with Leah" I fought to hold my tears in I didn't want him to see me like this. Since I had dumped him to be with Jake.

"O Bella I'm so sorry, you can do so much better than him come on we will watch a movie I figured my mom invited you for dinner. If you want you can spend the night too." He got up from his piano bench and took me into his arms.

"Alice told Jasper that she loved him. I didn't wait around for him to say it back."

"Wait how to do you know she said it?" I could tell he was curious,

"Well I left Jake's house and Jasper picked me up along the side of the road on his motorcycle and we went to his house and watched movies and then we both fell asleep and then Alice come over and woke us up."

He didn't say anything he just shook his head took my hand and lead me into the movie room.


	8. Chapter 8

Off-Limits Chapter 8

Still don't own Twilight

JPOV

Alice had just said she loved me and Bella sprinted out of the house. I so badly wanted to chase after her. I didn't love Alice; I was in love with Bella. I can't keep lying to Alice.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I can't say it back. I have feelings for someone else." My voice was shaking as I spoke.

"O Jazzy, I know you're in love with Bella. It is kind of obvious. I mean you call her darling; you don't even call me that, you let her ride on your motorcycle. No offense but that is your baby you don't let anyone else on it. The way you look at her your whole face lights up. I guess I just thought you would look at me that way one day." She said this with a weak smile and left my house and got into her yellow buggy and drove away.

I think Alice and I just broke up. And I think she understood that I was in love with her sister. And she didn't seem mad. Did that mean I could make my move, and be with Bella?


	9. Chapter 9

Off-Limits Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight

Sorry about the last chapter being so short but I felt I needed to get in the Jasper and Alice split

BOPV

Edward and I made our way to movie room. He sat me down on the couch and went over to pick out a movie.

"So Bella, what would you like to watch?"

"Um how about a horror!"

"Bella you're afraid of horror movies" He said he seemed a little confused. I just shrugged my shoulders and he put in a movie.

He came over to the couch and set at the opposite end of me so there was a gap between us. I moved myself over so I was snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around me around me and the movie began playing it was the opening credits he had picked A Nightmare on Elm Street (that is my favorite movie of all time).

Freddy was so creepy with his razor like claws, so I snuggled closer to Edward. About halfway thru the movie I had to go to the bathroom so I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

EPOV

Bella had just left for the bathroom when her phone went off I reached over and opened it.

_To: Bella_

_From: Jasper_

_Alice and I broke up, Bella I really like you and I want to give us a chance. Call me_

I couldn't believe what I read I quickly hit delete and placed her phone back on the counter before she knew what happened. She soon came back into the room her face was puffy and red as if she had been crying. I got up from the couch and took her into my arms. I knew she was upset about the Jasper thing but I knew she would forget about him soon enough I just had to make her realize I was better for her.

BPOV

I'm so glad I have a friend like Edward. No matter what happened he would always be there for me. Once I was in his arms he pulled me down onto the couch so I was sitting in his lap and we continued watching the movie.

When Johnny Depp's character was sucked into the bed and it shot out blood I buried my head into Edward's chest. I hated blood it always made me sick even if it was fake blood.

Once the movie was over Elizabeth called us down for dinner. I lifted us off the couch took my hand in his and led me down the stairs to the dining room. His dad was there. Edward look just like his dad. They both had this copper colored hair. The only difference was Edward had these bright green eyes while his dad's eyes were brown. He got the green eyes from his mom.

"Bella, how nice to see you. It's been so long" Edward Sr. said to me as I entered the room

"It's good to see you to Mr. Masen." They were always to kind to me.

"Mom is it alright if Bella sleeps over?" Edward asked with a smile we both knew his mom wouldn't say no.

"Of course she can, did she call her parents to let them know." Another question that was unneeded.

"My parents are out of town for the next two weeks, but I'm going to text Alice after dinner." I said with a smile I always felt so welcome at their house.

Once dinner was over I texted Alice

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Hey I'm sleeping over Edward's tonight see you at school tomorrow_

I soon got a message back; it was like she was waiting for my text

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_What do you mean Edward's house that's not where I thought you would be tonight_

I was very confused by that message

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Um what are you talking about where else would I be_

Her reply came in quickly again

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Don't worry about it see you tomorrow_

APOV

I was so confused. I broke up with Jasper in the hope he would finally do something about his feelings for Bella but now she is sleeping over Edward's house. Everyone knew he was still pining after Bella, I mean sure they were a cute couple but it wasn't who Bella wanted I mean I knew she had a crush on Jasper since before we started dating. I know I shouldn't have asked him out knowing my sister liked him but I liked him too.

_To: Jasper_

_From: Alice_

_I thought you would have done something about your crush on Bella_

It took him about ten minutes before responding

_To: Alice_

_From: Jasper_

_I did I texted her and she never responded guess she wasn't that interested_

I didn't bother responding. There was something fishy going on Bella would have answered right away. She wouldn't have ignored the message. I have to get to the bottom of this.

BPOV

At Edward's house I had my own closet of clothes so I picked out a pair of pajamas changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and made my way to bed. He was already waiting in bed with his arms spread wide waiting for me to lay in them. I snuggled into them and he began humming a soft tune and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep once she was in my arms and she soon started to talk in her sleep. I found it so cute when she talked.

"Jasper, I love you." My heart felt like it stopped beating, I mean I knew she liked him but I never knew she loved him.

Maybe I shouldn't have deleted that message. But I want to be with Bella so badly. I can't see myself with anyone else. It's ok eventually she will get over Jasper and be in love with me and we will be happy together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,

I'm taking a quick break from writing. It will only be a week so my next post should be up May 6th. It's finals weeks at my school and I have 5 other papers I have to write so I have focus on them. But I'm offering a reward. If you can name the song that these lyrics go to I will write the next chapter and send it to you for a sneak preview.

Lyrics are:

"There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for"


	11. Chapter 11

Off-limits - Chapter 10

I own nothing of Twilight

JPOV

I was awoken by my cell phone going off. I looked over it said **One New Text Message**

_ To: Jasper_

_ From: Alice_

_ Bella never got your text message I know she didn't I can just feel it and she spent the night at Edward's house I bet he had something to do with it! Today we are going to make sure you end up dating my sister!_

Alice was taking this way too well I mean most girls would be pissed I mean I was in love with her sister.

_To: Alice_

_ From: Jasper_

_ And please tell me how we are going to make her mine?_

My phone went off no more than two seconds after I put the phone down. The girl is way to crazy sometimes.

_ To: Jasper_

_ From: Alice_

_ For starters wear your darkest jeans you own, with a short sleeve tight shirt, and your leather jacket the one you only wear for riding. I know for a fact Bella loves when she can see your muscles thru your shirts. And remember ride your motorcycle Bella's take on guys on motorcycles – one word HOT! Don't worry about picking me up I'll drive my buggy I miss driving her._

I dressed how Alice told me to dress I guess she would know better than anyone what Bella would like. I grabbed a quick breakfast and hopped on my bike. I got to school just as she was getting out of Edward's car. She looked so pretty, her hair was straight today and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink Simple Plan shirt on. She looked amazing; I hope Alice plan works because I need to have Bella as my girl.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. First thing was first I need to have Edward get the idea out of his mind that he and Bella were going to get back together.

"Jasper what are you doing what if Alice sees you?" She said she seemed so scared.

"Well my darling, Alice and I broke up last night don't worry it was a mutual thing, and see here is the thing I have my eyes set on a pretty little girl that I plan to make mine." I said making sure my southern accent was extra thick, I always knew how much she liked it. And when I said this checks turned a bright red. I guess Alice was right this plan might actually work. I removed my arm from her waist took her books and walked with her to her first class. When we got to the door I handed her all the books. Gave a little smile and went on my way to my class.

I really hope Alice's plan works. Because if it fails I don't know what I would do without Bella in my life. She means so much to me.


End file.
